Alexia Ashford
Alexia Ashford is one of the three main antagonists in Resident Evil Code: Veronica. She also appeared in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. Birth Her story begins when her disgraced father, Alexander, had damaged almost beyond repair the reputation of the family. To restore his lost honor, Alexander started genetic studies whose purpose was to find the gene that regulated intelligence. Succeeding, he took DNA belonging to the ancient matriarch of the family, Veronica Ashford, and "enhanced" it by including the dangerous intelligence-raising gene and his own DNA. From this union, twins were born...Alexia and Alfred. While Alfred was born with a low-genius IQ, Alexia was born with a phenomenally high one, and was considered the premiere of the two. She was so smart, in fact, that she became alienated from her peers and was isolated from everyone except her brother. This isolation embittered her and made her immensely egotistical, though it allowed her to finish college at age ten and be named the youngest Chief Senior Researcher of the Umbrella Corporation. T-Veronica Foundations Some time around her tenth birthday, while she lived in the Antarctic Research Facility, her brother Alfred told her about a secret room, and explained that he needed her family gemstone to open it. She gave it to him, and the secret corridor was opened. Later, she was informed of the truth about her and her brother's births, and they both grew immensely hateful of their father. Capturing him, they used him as a test subject for a virus Alexia had created by binding together the remnants of an ancient virus found within a queen ant and the Progenitor Virus. The experiment turned Alexander into the monster known as Nosferatu. Taking notes on her father's progress, Alexia discovered certain flaws in her virus, and planned to inject herself with it to become a superior being. Using the data she had obtained from her father, she discovered a way to harness the full power of the virus: by having herself cryogenically preserved, while the virus matured within her body for fifteen years. She had Alfred carry out her will. Resurrection Fifteen years after this, she awoke in the body of a twenty-five year old woman, with the the death of her brother being the first sight she saw. She sought to avenge his death and, using her newfound powers, remotely controlled one of the massive tentacles resting below the Antarctic Research Facility to destroy the escape vehicle of those she considered his murderers: Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside. She imprisoned Burnside and repeated the experiment that created Nosferatu, only with her own mutant strain. Later on, she confronted Albert Wesker in the replica of the Arklay mansion under the Antarctic. There, she evolved into what she envisioned was true godhood, turning into a powerful being. This form greatly resembled her human likeness but with gray skin, darkened vessels and arteries, and chitinous growths covering her as a form of rudimentary armor. Despite the fact that she controlled her own blood (which by then had flammable properties), she was soundly defeated by Chris Redfield. Death Later on, weakened by her previous defeat, she once again attacked Chris by fusing with one of the T-Veronica mutant breeder pods, creating countless imperfect larvae to attack him. Yet again, she was defeated. However, Alexia had been ready for a second loss in battle; she responded by evolving even further, shedding the carcass of the breeder pod and becoming a giant dragonfly-like monster, capable of spewing great amounts of flame and absorbing gunfire. Chris, by then, had managed to secure an experimental weapon designed to destroy rogue B.O.W.s, the Linear Launcher. Using it against Alexia, the mad dreams of domination of the Ashford family were finished forever, along with another of the families that held a direct link to Umbrella. Notes Early in the game, Alexia and her brother are shown torturing a dragonfly, as seen in the film viewed in the trophy room. Alexia refers to the mass of humanity as "ants" in her journal, and Chris must reassemble a dragonfly to form the key to the Antarctic facility's reactor room; thus, the dragonfly regains its wings. Metaphoricly, Alexia's final form resembles a dragonfly, yet she is slain by Chris, "an ant." Gallery Image:RECVAlexiaAshford.png|''Resident Evil Code: Veronica'' Image:AlexiaConcept.png|Concept Art for Resident Evil Code: Veronica Image:REDarksideAlexia.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:REDarksideAlexiaConcept.png|Concept Art for Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Image:AlexiaMutated.png|''Alexia'' Mutated Image:AlexiaMutatedArt.png|''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' Image:AlexiaFinalForm.png|''Alexia's Final Form in ''Code: Veronica Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Resident Evil Bosses Category:Characters